Metal alloys are a mixture of metals and other materials, such as trace amounts of other types of metals. Pure aluminum is generally soft and is a highly ductile material, which when utilized to form various products, can render the various products susceptible to easily being scratched and damaged during regular usage. Moreover, pure aluminum fails to provide a desirable amount of corrosion protection. Accordingly, there is a need to develop an aluminum alloy having a high degree of mechanical strength and corrosion resistance that can be formed through electroplating and electroforming processes such as to provide a more durable and corrosion resistant metallic surface.